


My Other Half

by NeighboringHeart



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Clover Manga Spoilers, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeighboringHeart/pseuds/NeighboringHeart
Summary: It's just them being cute and cuddly in William's quarters. I was inspired by the fact that I decided to get caught up on the manga in preparation for updating a separate fic and there was a scene between these two that was just really touching for me. I hope you enjoy reading it as I did writing this short and sweet little story.
Relationships: Patolli | Patri/William Vangeance
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	My Other Half

Patri and William lay sprawled across the captain’s bed in his quarters. William lay on his back with Patri laying on his chest. William was gently running a hand through Patri’s long, soft locks, his other arm wrapped loosely around the man’s waist and humming to himself. Patri simply listened to his heartbeat with a soft smile on his face. Their legs were a tangle between them.

“I never thought being separated like this would be so… nice,” Patri sighed. “It’s almost weird to not feel your presence in my mind.” His hand tightened in the captain’s tunic.

“It’s an adjustment to hear your voice outside of my head, for sure,” William responded. He stopped running his hand though Patri’s hair to instead cradle his head and held him tighter to his chest. “But I could definitely get used to this.” Patri sighed and snuggled into his chest.

“As could I, William,” he said. “As could I.” He pulled away from William’s chest to look down at his face. His hair cascaded around the sight before him. The man’s eyes were always gorgeous and filled with such a gentle, caring light. Patri lightly cupped his cheek and William leaned into it, his gaze radiated with pure love for the man before him.

Patri leaned down, closing his eyes and brushed William’s lips. He felt as William’s hand found purchase in his hair, begging him to come closer once again. He obliged and leaned in close enough that their chests were brushing together. He made no attempts to deepen his kisses, taking his time to enjoy this rare touching moment. He pulled away and giggled at his boyfriend’s blissed out expression.

William sat up and playfully pushed Patri onto the bed below him. He placed soft pecks all over his forehead and cheeks causing him to giggle further. He moved further down to lay soft pecks on his neck, which made the man shiver and blush. He gave him a small peck to the chest before dropping his entire weight on top of him, knocking the wind out of him a bit.

“Please warn me next time,” Patri laughed. “One of these days, you’re gonna break one of my ribs.” William laughed and lifted his head to look at Patri.

“You still owe me for the number you did on my body when you were in charge,” he said with a smirk. He turned his head back to face the wall. “You got a fresh new body without any injuries and I had to heal off the ones you sustained all on my own.” His voice was clearly playful and mocking, but Patri still frowned.

“You were healed in a matter of days through the efforts of your squad members,” he responded. “Plus, I never left your side during your recovery. It’s not like I purposely got you stabbed a bunch of times.” He could feel as William’s shoulders shook from suppressing his soft laughter. “See? You’re not even actually mad, are you?” William let a couple chuckles slip through, proving Patri’s point.

“No, not really,” he said, turning to Patri once again. “Injuries were unavoidable in the situation so I never really gave it any thought. I’m honestly just glad that that devil is gone. The only good thing that ever came of that absolutely horrid monster is that I got to meet and become close to you.” Patri blushed and looked away.

“Why do you have to say sappy stuff like that?” he said. “You’re making me blush.”

“I love you,” William whispered. Patri perked up and stared at him.

“What?” he asked, completely dumbfounded by the confession. “What’d you say?”

“I said I love you, Patri,” William said. “I’ve wanted to say that for so long, but I felt it would’ve been improper to say it when our souls were bound together. It only feels right to say it now that we both have our own bodies.” Patri pushed William’s face into his chest. “Are- are you oka-”

“I love you too,” Patri said, his voice cracking with tears. “You wonderful idiot.”

William removed the hand holding him down and sat up to wipe away a couple stray tears before leaning down to lay soft pecks onto Patri’s eyelids. Patri gazed up at him and smiled before pushing him off to resume their earlier position. This time, Patri was straddling the man’s waist. He rubbed his eyes with a pout.

“These damn tears,” he mumbled. “I’m too emotional, aren’t I?” William pushed his hand away from his face.

“No,” he answered sincerely. “I think you’re the perfect amount of emotional. You also look cute like that.”

“Crying?” he asked flatly. William laughed.

“Shedding tears of joy,” he said. “I love seeing you happy, Patri. Happiness looks wonderful on you.” Patri smiled with a soft sigh.

“It looks even better on you,” he said. He glanced to the window to see the setting sun. “It’s getting late. I should probably head back home before the others start to complain over the length of my absence.”

“Oh, please don’t go,” William said. “It’s so much nicer when you’re here. I love having you in my bed.” Patri blushed and hopped off of the captain.

“I’m going to ignore how inappropriate that sounded,” he mumbled. He extended his hand. “Care to walk me out?” William sat up at the edge of his bed and stood up.

“Of course, my other half,” William said, succeeding to make Patri blush an even deeper shade of red. He entwined their fingers and walked out of the captain’s quarters all the way to the entrance of the quad base. The members didn’t question the sight, as they’d become accustomed to it in the recent months.

“I will see you again soon, William,” Patri said with a wave.

“I eagerly await your return, my dear Patri,” He said, waving back. He walked back into the base and to his quarters with a smile plastered on his face.

He landed on his back on his plush mattress with a heavy sigh. He stretched out his arms and legs and gazed up at the ceiling.

“Even with everything else that happened,” he said. “It’s all I could ask for that we can finally touch.”


End file.
